1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology: Environmental Heating and Cooling, Fluid Handling and Sanitary Equipment; Fluid Reaction Surfaces, i.e. Impellers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard blade for a ceiling fan is constructed of solid wood or plywood. The highest quality blades are seven ply, furniture quality. Most blades, however, are multply wooden blades with photo finishes. Custom decorative fan blades are also known in the art. They are available in various shapes, sizes and materials.